


R&D

by elenajames



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 06:10:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13518189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenajames/pseuds/elenajames
Summary: This is the furthest they’ve gotten, Ivan stripped down to nothing, Claude in just his boxers and Ivan’s trying to swallow back the worry and just feel.





	R&D

Kissing Claude is heady, the solid weight of his body on top of Ivan thrilling and anxiety-inducing at the same time. This is the furthest they’ve gotten, Ivan stripped down to nothing, Claude in just his boxers and Ivan’s trying to swallow back the worry and just  _ feel.  _

 

At least Claude doesn't look disappointed the first time he reaches between Ivan’s legs to find him barely damp. There's a question in his face when he looks up, but he takes the bottle of lube Ivan offers him without hesitation and wets his fingers. 

 

“You sure?” he asks, taking Ivan’s nod as permission to touch. 

 

Careful fingers trace over Ivan’s labia, getting them slick before dipping between. Claude unerringly finds his cock, rubbing slow circles over it that make Ivan jolt and press a hand over his mouth to try to stifle his moan. He rolls his hips up into the touch, finding a rhythm with Claude’s strokes that has him gasping. 

 

“Can you come like this?” Claude murmurs against his neck, nipping along his throat. 

 

"M-maybe. Fuck, I don't know." Ivan thinks he could, he  _ might, _ but he can never be sure; he closes his eyes and tries to let himself feel because what Claude is doing is so good. Ivan rides it out a little longer, but he doesn’t get any closer to coming. 

 

"Sorry," he breathes. "Just, a little harder?" He hates asking, but Claude obliges readily, rubbing firmer and faster. 

 

"Like that?" 

 

"Uh - uh huh." Clutching at Claude's back, Ivan rocks up against Claude's hand, chasing the orgasm that’s just within reach. He bites his lip, not wanting to be too loud, twisting helplessly when he finally comes. A whine still tears up his throat, muffled in his mouth and Claude dips down to brush their mouths together as he works Ivan through it.

 

Ivan pants, gently pushing Claude’s hand away and slumping back against the sheets. 

 

Claude wipes his hand on the sheets and settles down over Ivan so he can kiss him, pressed close. He's hard, but Ivan's still twitchy and oversensitive. “Do you want me to -” 

 

“Mm, no. Not right now,” Claude hums, mouthing at Ivan’s jaw. They only stay that way for a bit longer, the tackiness of the lube and come on Ivan’s inner thighs growing uncomfortable. He slips out of bed to use the bathroom and clean up before padding back to the bedroom. 

 

Claude’s rolled onto his back and tucks Ivan into his side. He’s still hard when Ivan sneaks a hand beneath the blankets, moaning softly as Ivan strokes him. His sounds are a little louder than Ivan anticipated, but they make his cheeks heat anyway. Claude comes wet and hot over Ivan’s fingers and his own chest, the arm he has curled around Ivan going tight as he shudders. Blindly, he mouths along Ivan’s forehead until Ivan tilts their faces to meet for a proper kiss. 

 

“Fuck. You’re good at that.” 

 

With a little laugh, Ivan swipes his hand clean on the sheets. “Lots of practice.” 

 

“Mmm.” Claude steals another kiss before settling back on the bed. His nose scrunches at the feeling of cooling come, and he only stays still for a few minutes. “Gonna shower. You can come, if you want?” 

 

With a nod, Ivan rolls out of bed and follows Claude into the ensuite. 


End file.
